scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 4
Disclaimer: I'm finally revealing the Grimwood Girls ''' '''Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '4: Greetings at Grimwood ' Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for (Ghouls) Girls-Day and Casta arrive at the Grimwood School. The school is as it was in the original movie, an old manor that is typical in horror films. They are standing in front of the moat and drawbridge. The howls of a wolf comes from the school. Jacqueline: Okay, Casta. Here we go. Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline: Hello! Anyone there? drawbridge comes down and they both walk across it to the front door. Jacqueline knocks on the door and it doors opens. Inside the Grimwood School walk inside. Jacqueline sticks her hand out to shake hands with the person who opened the door. Jacqueline: Thanks. Wow. shakes a floating hand in a white glove with pointy nails. It introduces her in. Jacqueline and Casta look around a dark, old, spooky entryway, fascinated. Jacqueline: Wow. Look at this place. Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline: Yeah. look at the stairs and see what seems to be an purse on one of the steps. The purse is lime-green with dark-green spots on it and has a wide handle. Hmm. A lizard skin purse. I wonder who left this here. grabs the handle with her claw. Right then, a gurgling growl comes from the purse. Both the demon girl and her crab jump in shock. The handle turns out to be a tail and what was believed to be a purse, is actually the back of Miss Grimwood's hot-tempered pet dragon, Matches. He looks at Casta with a snarl, starts glowing red from his tail to his head, and blows fire out of his mouth at Casta. Before the fire could touch her, Jacqueline snatches her up to safety just in time. Matches blow another fire blast. Then Jacqueline shoots blue and white flame out of her fingertips at Matches fire and they cancel each other out. Wide eyed Matches continues growling at them. Jacqueline glares at the dragon and puts Casta down. Matches starts glowing red again and Jacqueline concentrates the bluish-white energy through her arm to her fingertips. Then, both the demon girl and the dragon shoot their fire at each other. The flames collide with both the fire makers holding the attacks. Just then, the headmistress, Miss Grimwood walks in on the action. The short, big-boned, dark-haired, woman in red is surprised, and starts to get upset. She then bangs a nearby gong and the blue octopus butler enters the room. The butler ends the fight by wrapping his tentacles around Jacqueline and Matches and lifts them off the ground; both the dragon and girl stop throwing flames. The floating gloved hand grabs Casta and picks her up. The hand and the butler brings the three in front of Miss Grimwood. The octopus butler sets them down and the hand places Casta in Jacqueline arms. Jacqueline the hand: Thank you. Miss Grimwood: Matches. Bad boy. Bad, bad boy. looks down in repent. To Jacqueline I'm so sorry about that. You'll have to excuse him. Jacqueline: Well it's a good thing you got here in time. Not less than a minute ago, this dragon was trying to cook my crab. Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline Shocked: Gasp Casta! Watch your claws! Miss Grimwood: Oh you don't have to worry about him anymore. In time, he'll learn to get to know you well. Jacqueline: Thank goodness for that. puts Casta down, and Matches growls again at Casta as she hides behind Jacqueline. Miss Grimwood: Matches. retreats. Back to Jacqueline Well now that that's settled, it's time to answer some questions. Who are you? Why are you here? And how can I help you? Jacqueline: Are you the headmistress, Miss Grimwood? Miss Grimwood: Yes. Jacqueline out the slip of paper: Well, my name is Jacqueline. And…uhh…I'm here to be enrolled into your school. gives Miss Grimwood the paper to look over. Miss Grimwood: Hmm. Hmm. Well, well, well. Everything seems to be in order. to Jacqueline Tell you what…how about I show you to a room and I'll send someone to give you a tour of the school? If you like it, I'll see what I can do. Jacqueline: That sounds fair. Thank you. Miss Grimwood: Splendid. hand appears holding a big old fashioned key in a large key ring. Now here is your room key. Jacqueline the key: Thanks. the key in her pocket, then starts to feel around, and takes out a jar. Oh, Casta's jar of oysters. I forgot about these. the jar to Miss Grimwood. Miss Grimwood: Not to worry. I think I can whip something up for your crab with this. Jacqueline: Gee Thanks. Casta Cheerfully: Clicking. Miss Grimwood: Now, let me show you to your room. hand picks up Jacqueline's suitcase. Miss Grimwood walks upstairs and Jacqueline, Casta, and the hand follows. Jacqueline's Room-The Grimwood School and Casta are alone in a very old room, unpacking. Jacqueline: Well, isn't this lovely? Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline: My, you can "click" that again. opens the window and pokes out her head, surveying the landscape. Donald's Voice: Psst! looks down and surprised to see Donald and Eddy hiding behind bushes. Jacqueline: What are you guys doing down there? Eddy: Looking out for the father napper. Jacqueline: Well you shouldn't be this close. Get out of here. Donald: No way. Do you know where we can find a better hiding place? Eddy: I know one. But it's already occupied. Donald: Anyway, how are you doing? Jacqueline: Fine. Someone's coming by my room to give me a tour next. Eddy: Good. Just look around, maybe keep them busy, just enough time for the general to get here. Donald: So, got any ideas? Jacqueline: I'll think of something. all hear a knock on the door. Jacqueline closes the window and goes to the door. She opens it and looks around an empty hallway. Girlish Voice: Throat. looks down and sees a cute little Martian girl. She has a round head with pink skin, big slug eyes in a magenta glass fish bowl space helmet, and wears a blue dress-like suit with little green gloves, boots, and three buttons going down her dress. Martian Girl: Greetings, earthling. My name is Mary. And you must be Jacqueline, the new student. Jacqueline: Ah yes, of course I am. Mary: Miss Grimwood asked me to give you a tour around the school. at Casta What an interesting pet you've got there. May I examine it sometime? Jacqueline: Later. But right now, shall we begin? Mary: Of course. Follow me. Jacqueline, and Casta exit the room. Outside the Gym Room-Grimwood School brings Jacqueline and Casta down hallway, in front of the gym room door. Mary: This is our first stop. Inside the Gym Room-Grimwood School door opens and Mary, Casta, and Jacqueline walk into the large dungeon-like room with a mixture of gym equipment and torture equipment. Mary: This is the gym, where all us girls stay in shape for sport. Jacqueline: Wow. the wolf howls come back. Jacqueline and Casta found that the howls are coming from a girl werewolf. She has short, curly, bright orange hair, brown fur, yellow eye, and she wears a blue dress with the sleeves cut off and a light blue bowtie. She is doing upside down sit-ups on a pull-up bar. Werewolf: Hi ya, Mary. Mary: Hello, Winnie. Jacqueline, this is Winnie the Werewolf. Winnie, this is Jacqueline, our new classmate. Winnie: Hellooooooooo. Jacqueline: Well, "Hellooooooooo" to you too. Hey, you're working out pretty good. How do you do it? Winnie: Motivation. gets up the bar with a sit-up, she gives loud howls. Revealing that she has a picture of a full moon (the one in the sky) taped to the ceiling. Outside the Grimwood School with oil splotches on his invisible body, is still being chased by Scrappy-Doo. In a far distance from Scrappy and a short distance from the Grimwood School, he trips into a large mud puddle. He gets up with mud covering most of his body, and the oil dripping off of him. Rodney: Great. I solve one problem, only to make another. Scrappy from far away: Alright! Come on out! You can't hide from Scrappy-Doo! Rodney Worrying: Oh Boy! looks around, then sees the Grimwood moat. He starts pondering. Scrappy-Doo arrives a moment later. He looks around, there is no sight of Rodney anywhere. Scrappy: Ruff and double ruff! He's gone! But not to worry, he can't hide forever. Exits. imperceptible head sticks itself out of the moat. Rodney: Apparently, I can. swims to the porch and climbs up into it. Two shark fins go by, he doesn't notice. The water drips off his body until he's completely invisible again. Rodney's Voice: of Relief That's much better. knock is made at the front door and it opens by itself. Matches sees the door opening, growls, and walk to the door. He looks outside in confusion, for no one is there. He walks outside and stands near the moat to find the person who was knocking. Rodney's Voice: Thank you. feels a push on his back and falls into the moat. Then the door closes. Matches came up on the surface and growls. Then he walks out of the moat in anger and starts looking for someone inside the school, standing near an open window, hoping that they could see him and let him back inside. Donald and Eddy's Bush and Eddy are sitting behind the bush looking in a stack of files. Donald: Okay. What do we have here? Eddy a File: Well, we're got an Elsa Frankensteen, Daughter of Frankensteen Senior. It says she's smart at science and super strong. hands the file to Donald. He looks at the details in the papers. There was a picture of Elsa; tall, pale, many stitches on her body, has the Bride of Frankenstein hairdo, two bolts screwed into her neck, freckles on her cheeks, and wears a green dress over a light green shirt and brown sandals. In the picture: she is sitting on a lab table with jumper cables attached to the bolt in her neck. Donald: Very nice. What else do we have? Eddy in another file: Godzina, Daughter of Godzilla. Donald: The giant Japanese lizard? Eddy Donald the file: Yeah. looks in and sees the picture of Godzina. A large, round, white pointy tooth lizard, with black scales running down her black, and ribbon on top of her head and pink tutu. In the picture: she was holding a cake with a large bite in it. Donald: It says here, she's got an appetite bigger than herself. Eddy: If you think that's unique, listen to this. opens up another file. The picture has a half-girl, half-fish creature in it. Her body is covered in brownish-orange scales, she has gills on her neck, a red bow on her head, fish lips, and she wears a full-body loincloth made up of brown seaweed. In the picture: she was about to bite a worm attached to a fishing hook. Eddy: This one's name is Goonie. She's the daughter of the fish man, the Creature from the Black Lagoon. She's a good swimmer. Donald: Yeah. Who else? looks up on another file, while Donald spits into one hand and start grooming his hair with it. Eddy: Okay, next up is-at Donald grooming What are you doing? Donald: Oh…uhh…nothing. Eddy, Oh Donny! Just because someone told us we were gonna pick up some girls, doesn't mean we're gonna date them. Donald: Come on. This is a girl's finishing school. We'll never get another chance. Eddy: Well, at least 'I'm' not looking for a girlfriend. then twitches and the left half of his body transforms into Harry again. Harry the left side: Yeah. That's because you already have one. quickly grabs the lips on Harry's side, squishing them both together. Donald: What's he talking about? Eddy the right side. Nervously: Oh, nothing. Donald: Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Are you talking about Jacqueline? grabs Eddy's arm and stuggles to get it to let go of his lips. Donald: That's it, isn't it? You like Jacqueline! lets go of the lips. Eddy the right side: Alright. Alright! I like Jacqueline Springald. Donald: Edward Jekyll, you sly dog. So that's why you didn't wan Harry to let you out. But you've only known her for one day. Harry the left side: That's only half the problem. Donald: What do you mean? Harry the left side: I like her too, man! Eddy Hey Eddy, you wanna share her? Eddy the right side: Why not? We share everything. Donald: Oh boy. Speaking of "Oh boy", where is Rodney? As soon as I get my hand on him, I'm gonna-organ music comes from school. That music. It's beautiful. Oh I swear, the genius whose playing that symphony must a free spiriting sort. and Harry picks up and looks up another file. Eddy the right side: Wow. Harry the left side, To Donald: Funny you should say that. Ballet Studio-Grimwood School Casta, and Mary enters. The room has a few stretch bars and mirrors on some of the walls. An organ sat along one of the walls. A pretty, wide eye ghost girl is playing it. She was wearing a short-sleeved pale blue dress and white cowboy boots. She has icy-blue skin and white hair with a blue streak worn in a sideways ponytail. While she is playing the organ, a cute, little mummy girl, wearing a pink tutu skirt around her waist, is dancing to the music. The mummy girl is completely wrapped in bandages, with no visible sight of skin. The only parts that are not covered are her mouth and her blue eyes. She wears a large pink bow on her head. Jacqueline stares. When the music ends, the mummy girl stops dancing. Both ghoul girls notice Jacqueline. Mary: Hey girls. Girls, this is Jacqueline, the new student. Jacqueline, allow me to introduce Phantasma. ghost girl floats out of the organ's seat and shakes Jacqueline's hand. Phantasma: Laugher! It's a pleasure. You're gonna love it here. It'll be a scream. Laugher! Mary: And this is Tanis, the mummy's daughter. mummy girls walks up to Jacqueline and shakes her hand. Tanis: Hi. Welcome to Grimwood's. Jacqueline: My pleasure. I've notice you were doing a little ballet. Tanis: Oh, do you know ballet? Jacqueline: And several other dances. Here, let me show you. takes her coat off, revealing she is in her dance clothes (which she wore in the first scene. She never took it off.), and puts her coat on a rack. Tanis now notices Casta. Tanis: Wow. Is that your crab? Jacqueline: Oh yes. Her name is Casta. She's a Kiwa hirsute. Tanis: A Ki-what-sute? Jacqueline: A "hairy shellfish". Phantasma: "A hairy selfish" what? Jacqueline: Very funny. They're also known as the "yeti crab". Mary: Hey, I've read about those. But…aren't yeti crabs suppose to be white? Jacqueline: I know. How strange is that? Tanis: So, why do you call her Casta? Jacqueline: I'll show you. Casta… then starts clicking her claws, as a pair of castanets. Jacqueline starts dancing to the clicks, and then soon Tanis joins in with her. Tanis decides to add a little ribbon dancing with her own bandages. Phantasma sways, enjoying the rhythm. Phantasma: Hey. That's sounds pretty good. then floats back into her seat and plays music on the organ accompany the clicking. Mary just stands there watching Jacqueline and Tanis dancing to the music played by Casta and Phantasma. To Be Continued… Will Jacqueline keep up this charade any longer? What has Rodney gotten himself into? Will Matches find a way to get back inside? Answers to these and many more questions will be will soon be revealed in the next chapter…coming soon. Sorry it took so long, but now, things will be getting better. Category:Blog posts